


caught in your net

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Community: puzzleprompts, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fishnets, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The thing about the fishnets is, that not only do Paige’s legs look amazing in them, but she knows it, too. At least eighty percent of Alicia’s impulse control is dedicated to trying not to tear them off her.

Written for Challenge #505 - "legs" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #520 remainder period).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "9. clothing" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal (table [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html)), and for the [November Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/35820.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using one prompt: stockings/hosiery/socks.

The thing about the fishnets is, that not only do Paige’s legs look amazing in them, but she _knows_ it, too. At least eighty percent of Alicia’s impulse control is dedicated to trying not to tear them off her.

Now, though – now they’re alone in their hotel room – she can. Paige’s back is to the bed, shorts off – she’s in nothing but the tights and her underwear, hard nipples poking through the fabric of her bra, one strap falling off her shoulder. Alicia’s kneeling over her, fingers tracing over the thread of the fishnets.

“Careful, or you’ll rip them,” Paige says, though they both know that’s the point.

“Hm, but you’ve been through _dozens_ of these now,” Alicia tells her. “I don’t see why one more won’t hurt.”

Paige’s smirk widens.

“True,” she says. “There’s another pack in my suitcase, anyway. So, these ones…”

“So that’s a yes?”

“What do you think?” Paige wiggles her hips up at Alicia. “Of fucking course!”

Her smirk turns into more of a grin, and Alicia has to smile too as she starts to tear apart the tights as carefully as she can, as she leans in close, as Paige’s legs wrap around her.


End file.
